The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic system comprising a radiographic unit with an x-ray tube, which can emit a fan-shaped radiation beam, a radiation detector for reception of the radiation emerging from the radiography subject, which detector delivers electric output signals corresponding to the received radiation profile, means for generating a relative movement between the support device for the radiography subject, on the one hand, and the radiation beam, on the other hand, and a measured value converter and display unit, which determines and reproduces the x-ray shadow image, corresponding to the movement range, from the detector output signals.
An x-ray diagnostic system of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,407. In the case of this x-ray diagnostic system, the radiographic unit, comprised of the x-ray tube and radiation detector, is moved in the longitudinal direction of patient support such that an x-ray shadow image can be constructed from the output signals of the radiation detector. An x-ray fluoroscopy is only incompletely possible with this system, since a very rapid back and forth movement of the radiographic unit is necessary for an x-ray fluoroscopy, which is, in practice, difficult to realize.